1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image display device and a memory management method thereof, and more particularly, to an image display device for controlling the unloading of a plurality of loaded web pages according to the assigned unloading priority when a plurality of loaded web pages should be unloaded due to a lack of memory capacity, and a memory management method thereof.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Image display device is a device having a function of displaying an image shown to the user. The user views broadcasts, videos, images through the image display device.
In recent years, an application occupying a lot of memory capacity such as a web browser is typically operated in an image display device such as a mobile device, a smart TV, and the like. In this case, web pages displayed on the screen by the web browser are typically developed in various ways with no memory restriction, thereby inevitably causing a memory shortage when a plurality of web pages are implemented on the image display device.
On the other hand, in order to solve the memory shortage problem, a memory space is typically secured using a method of collectively unloading the contents of other web pages located on the background excluding a web page located on the foreground currently viewed by the user. However, when a plurality of loaded web pages are collectively unloaded in this manner, even web pages that have been edited by the user or containing key data though located on the background are all removed and as a result, time is consumed since key data is lost or the relevant web page should be loaded and edited again.